7 Deadly Sins of L
by keikopanda102
Summary: L and Light have a bit of free time when there are no new leads on Kira. Light begins talking about how L isn't as saintly as he acts. This begins a sort of good-natured challenge between them. There will be flirting and smex. Do you think L is a sinner?
1. Chapter 1

**New story time, WOOH! So this idea came to me very randomly, but I like it! Hope you will too.**

**This takes place about right after Light looses his memory. It's not AU, but I will not be referring very much to the story line. There will be Misa bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Shame, I know. **

__________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Gluttony

Outside, it was probably a perfectly nice day in Japan. The sun shining, the people smiling, and the world cheerful. Inside Kira headquarters though, was an entirely different story.

"We're out of _what_ exactly, Watari?"

L's voice was purposefully light when he asked this. He was looking up at a large screen, his back facing Watari who had just entered the room and given L some very unwelcome news. Watari was amused, as he always was with his charges habits. He sighed when replying,

"The cake. We are out of cake."

"We don't have anything else?"

"I am afraid not. I didn't get any because I assumed we had enough cake to last until I went shopping later."

L spun around in his chair. Now all of the members of the Task Force were silent and attentive.

"That is not possible. For us to be out of cake would be a grave mistake. We both know that neither you nor I make mistakes like that."

A small smile played beneath Watari's mustache as he said,

"Alas, neither you nor I were aware of the variable that lead to this mistake."

L's eyes flickered towards a scowl then went blank again as he asked,

"What variable?"

"You are not the only one who likes cake here."

L let his dark eyes glance around the room and into each individuals face. Lastly it set on Light, who was making it quite plain that he found L's lack of sweets humorous. When he realizes that L suspects him, Light rolls his eyes.

"Oh please Ryuzaki. You know I hate sweets."

"I wasn't thinking you were the culprit. It became quite obvious that Matsuda-san ate my precious cake when he wouldn't meet my gaze. I just don't see why you find this situation at all funny. If you hadn't noticed... I am out of cake."

He said the last words as if they were a death sentence. Light sat back in his chair as an air of pure haughtiness enveloped him.

"I suppose it would be too far-fetched to think that doing something as simple as going out an getting more cake is possible?"

L reluctantly turned to Watari.

"How long?"

"I should be able to be back with your favorite within the hour." Watari replied.

"Good. Please hurry, Watari, and get more this time since apparently I've got to start sharing."

"Of course." Watari said with a chuckle as he walked out the door.

Light instantly returned to his work, though a small smile did play on his lips for a few minutes afterwords. Matsuda quickly began apologizing tearfully, shouting about how he would repay the now annoyed detective. L just shooed him away grumpily and refused to do any work until the cake he had ordered arrived. When said cake did arrive, L attacked it with unabashed fervor. Light glanced at him with disdain, a glance that L did not miss.

"Do you have something to say, Light-kun?"

"Not at all." light lied easily. "I'm just glad you have your cake now so we can get back to work."

L shrugged and went back to eating. Once he had nearly finished his first cake, and Watari brought up another, Light could not contain his outburst,

"You eat too much!"

"Excuse me?" L asked, quite surprised at Light's words.

Light turned to him with a flat, scowling face and said,

"You are a glutton. It's one of the Seven Deadly Sins, you know. Gluttony."

"You are one to talk, Kira."

Light groaned and tried to go back to his work. Now it was L's turn to be amused.

"Why would Kira care if I am a glutton or not?"

Light didn't look up from his computer screen to reply,

"I wouldn't know what Kira wants! I just think it is crude behavior to exhibit. Over-eating is bad for everyone, just because you don't gain weight doesn't mean you can just go around acting like it's ok to be so- so- abnormal!"

L took a moment to ponder Light's words then he said,

"From Kira's standpoint, I suppose he would be jealous that I, his rival, was able to be a glutton and still be so much better than him."

"I'm not Kira... but I think you are wrong."

"Oh really? Well as I value your judgement, especially when it comes to Kira's personality, what is your opinion?"

Light was hesitant before answering,

"Kira... would be angry that his rival is so unhealthy. Not just unhealthy, but a sinful person all together. It would make him seem like he was fighting someone who worked very little to get everything they wanted. Sinful people are often the lucky ones. People who can afford to sin have everything."

"Sinful? Light-kun in what way am I sinful?" L replied merrily.

Light frowned.

"I'm sure you know what the Seven Deadly Sins are, L. Figure it out yourself."

"That, Light, was an answer that completely avoided the question. Tell me how that is any worse than enjoying what I eat? The Seven Deadly Sins are nothing more than the smallest of infractions. Something like killing, perhaps, is much worse in the eyes of god."

"You believe in god?" Light snorted.

"I believe that starting a conversation with you about whether or not God exists would be unbelievably foolish. Especially if we were of opposing ideals. It would become an argument, and knowing us, lead to physical violence. The Seven Deadly Sins, on the other hand, is a much more interesting topic."

The two stared at each other for a moment, a smile playing in both of their eyes. They may not admit it very often, but at these times, when clues were slow, and they had nothing much else to do, both Light and L very much enjoyed their conversations together. Despite the fact that L knew Light was Kira. Yes, L knew. He _knew_ Light was Kira. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind of this fact. L was selfish. He liked talking to Light, not to try and trick him into admitting he was Kira, though that was a major influence as well, but because Light was clever. He and Light's relationship was a dynamic of dislike and distrust. But... underneath that, there were some opposites.

L liked Light's brain, and he trusted Light with his thoughts to a certain level. Both of them did have very unorthodox minds, and being able to finally share them with someone of equal status was like a dream neither had ever thought they would experience.

Light smirked.

"L, I bet I can find you committing each of the Seven Deadly Sins by the time this week is over."

L smiled. "It only counts if you can convince me of it as well. Today is monday, and I assume you are beginning with gluttony?"

"I work with what you give me." Light laughed. "Does that mean you admit to being a glutton?"

L looked down at the cake in front of him and grimaced.

"I believe it would be hypocritical of me to deny it. I like to eat, and when I do eat, I eat a lot. One point, Light. The others will not be so easy to find."

Light smiled and lit up his devilish good looks.

"I think you don't know how bad you are, L. You're the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Prove it." replied L.

And he took another bite of cake.

__________________________________________________

**Re-view. **

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greed

Light woke up slowly, which was unusual. L usually woke him up very early and very eagerly so they could hurry up and find something to lead them to Kira. This morning was different though.

For a moment, Light even wondered if L was in the room. Then he heard the distinctive clanging of chain and felt the metal around his wrist. He opened his eyes to find L staring at him blankly.

"If I let you sleep like this, I thought maybe you would never wake up. Am I wearing you out that much in the day?"

"Of course not L." Light replied, trying to straighten his hair and clothes. "I'm just a bit stressed because I'm not used to being watched so closely all the time."

"I see." L said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Halfway across the room Light abruptly stopped, causing L to halt to. L turned back towards Light with questioning eyes. He saw that Light was now smirking.

"I know why you didn't wake me up today." Light said smugly.

"Why?" L asked curiously.

"That bet we made yesterday! You wanted me to have less time to catch you doing something sinful!"

"Preposterous!" L exclaimed as he pulled the chain connecting them so he could continue walking. Light caught up with him and leaned close to his face to say,

"I'm going to win this bet, L! There's nothing you can do about it!"

L shot him a playful glare then replied,

"You sure do like the idea of winning don't you, Light-kun? Funny, if I remember correctly, so does Kira."

As if a balloon popped in Light's chest, his good mood disappeared. He turned to face L while clinging to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Do you really have to do that so early in the morning?"

"Do what?" L replied, though he obviously knew to what Light was referring.

"Kira this and Kira that. I understand how you feel. I want to catch him too! I just don't think we should be accusing each other, it doesn't help anything!"

L couldn't help but find Light's outburst somewhat cute.

"Are you trying to say you've been restraining yourself from accusing _me_ of being Kira? There is no way I can be Kira, Light-kun, and you aren't stupid enough to think that."

Light flushed a bit as he scowled.

"You aren't Kira, L, but neither am I."

"Would you like to take a shower first this morning, Light-kun?" L asked, changing the subject smoothly.

Light was still fuming so he did not reply and just busied himself with getting undressed and hopping under the warm water. As he showered he tried washing away his anger at L, and focussed on finding some other way L was sinful.

He hadn't gotten very far when his time in the shower was up. He stepped out and waited as L took his turn. He avoided staring through the revealing shower curtain by repeating the Seven Deadly Sins over in his head.

_Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Envy, and Pride._

He had still not been able to come up with a good argument for any one sin when L stepped out of the shower. Light turned away as usual but felt like the steam from the bathroom was making it a little difficult to breath. He gasped in air when they finally got out of the small, damp room.

L glanced at him curiously but then just dismissed the actions and began getting dressed.

Suddenly there was a noise right outside the door. Light was suddenly wide awake a prepared for the attack that he had learned always came after that noise. L too, scrunched his nose when he heard it,

"Liiiiiiiight!!!"

Misa hurled herself into the room just as L pulled his shirt over his head. She flung herself at Light and instantly entangled herself in a strange combination of a hug and an attempted kiss. Light deflected the kiss and didn't give any physical response to the hug. L slipped his hands into his pockets and waited for Misa to whine about whatever she felt like whining about that day.

"Light! Did you know that I have _liquid soap_ in my bathroom? Seriously! Everyone knows that stuff is the cheap soap! I need my designer bar soap or I feel really dirty!"

Light sighed.

"Misa, bar soap carries ten times more germs than liquid soap. I'm sure you'll be fine with it. You seem perfectly clean to me."

L intruded suddenly,

"No, no, Light. We cannot have Miss Amane be unhappy with anything, not while she's under my jurisdiction. It was foolish of me to buy the liquid soap. You are completely right, it is the cheap soap and I apologize. I will have Watari get you the correct soap as soon as possible."

Light could hear it, the subtle mocking tone, and he enjoyed it secretly. Of course Misa didn't hear it, she barely heard a thing L said. She was too busy noticing how Light's hair was still wet.

"Did you only take a shower just now? When did you wake up?" She asked.

"L decided to let me sleep today. The rest was actually very nice."

"My pleasure, Light-kun. This morning I found that watching you sleep is almost as good as watching you while you are awake." L muttered with a small smile.

"Ewwww! You watch my Light sleep? That is so weird, Ryuzaki!" Misa squealed.

"Though somehow not as weird as trying to rape Light-kun when he obviously could care less about even touching you." L murmured under his breath. Light barely caught it, but found that it made him a little cheerful somehow. Maybe because L was right. Maybe because L understood him, like no one else ever had. Also, the thought of L watching him while he was sleeping did not sound at all creepy to Light. It was simply refreshing.

Soon afterwards, L made Misa leave, and he and Light went downstairs to get to work. No one commented to their late arrival besides Matsuda, whom they ignored. The day went by quickly, much to Light's annoyance. L seemed to be on his best behavior, not giving Light a chance to catch him committing any sins.

Finally, around 7:00pm, Light got a phone call from Misa.

"Misa?"

_"Um... Light?"_ Misa seemed nervous on the other end.

"What wrong?" Light asked nervously. _Was it Kira? _He thought, panicking slightly.

_"Can you put Ryuzaki on?"_ she asked.

Light scowled but then handled the phone over to L who took it with a mild curiosity.

"Miss Amane? Is something the matter?"

_"Oh my gosh Ryuzaki I'm so sorry!!!"_

L didn't panic. He just sighed and said,

"Misa, unless you have sold my identity to Kira, I'm sure you have nothing to be sorry about. What happened?"

_"I wrecked your car. I don't know what happened! I was just playing around in the basement and-"_

"What car?" L asked, not very interested.

_"Well... actually I think I hit three."_

"..."

L was silent. He wanted to hit the phone on his forehead repeatedly. The girl was just so stupid! Instead he just replied,

"And how did you manage that?"

_"Like I said I was playing around in the basement, you know, trying to do doughnuts and stuff! I kinda lost control and hit one. It kinda exploded and a door few off and hit the car next to it."_

"Are you ok?"

_"I'm fine! I just thought you would be mad because I made such a mess down here."_

L sighed.

"Ok Misa, here's what I'm gonna do. You don't have to pay for the repairs or anything... Just stay in your room for a few days. Try not to cause any more trouble."

_"Really? Ok! You're a lot nicer than I thought! Tell Light I love him, please!"_

Then she hung up. L handed the phone to Light.

"She says she loves you."

Light ignored this and asked,

"What did she do?"

"She just broke some stuff. Three cars, actually. It's not a big deal. I have a lot of cars."

Light sighed in an exasperated fashion. Then, a thought struck his mind like lightening. He smirked at L and said proudly,

"Greed."

"Excuse me?" L replied, though he knew he had already been bested.

"You are greedy. It's not like we needed this huge building with all this fancy stuff. You have so much money I bet you don't even know what to do with it all! Greedy!"

"I worked hard for everything that I have and I donate to charity all the time. I do not think I am greedy."

Watari, who had come in to refresh L's supply of sweets, laughed.

"You are lying L, and you know it. You like nice things. If you were not greedy, you would not need to have everything go your way all the time."

L just stared at Watari in shock. Light had a smug expression on his face.

"Two down, five to go."

Disheartened, L adjusted his feet in his chair and took notice of how much cuter Light looked when he smiled.

__________________________________________________

**I... am the review monster. I will sneak into your house at night, and I will make you write reviews. And while I am in your house, I will eat everything tasty. Now, does that sound pleasant to you!? If you don't want that to happen... I better get some reviews. XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wrath

"Ryuzaki." Light said the next morning as he spread cream cheese on a bagel. "I just realized that, even though this is a bet, we actually didn't establish any prizes."

L looked up from the chocolate pudding he was eating and scowled.

"You are correct, Light-kun. How did we forget?"

"I think we were too caught up in the actual game to think about winning or losing." Light replied with a smile.

L nodded. "I have a good prize if I win..."

"What?" Light asked innocently.

"If I win, and you can't find all the 7 Deadly Sins... you have to finally stop pretending and admit that you are Kira."

Light froze. In the next second both he and L were covered in pudding and wrestling on the floor.

"You're... an... asshole!" Light grunted as he got the upper hand and sat on L. L just fought harder and when he finally over powered the younger man he was panting.

"I'm _not_ an asshole, Light-kun, and that was very rude. I just think that you are Kira, and as the detective in charge of the Kira case, I'm determined to do anything to prove it!"

"But I'm not Kira!" Light yelled and tried to buck L off of him.

As he struggled to bind the chain around Light's arms L grunted,

"Just because you don't remember...!"

Light stopped struggling and he and L locked eyes. L seemed a bit annoyed with himself. Light then looked away and muttered,

"So it's just as I thought... you think I was Kira and I just don't remember being Kira."

L stood up and while offering Light a hand replied,

"You said so yourself before you went into confinement. You are a prime suspect... The perfect suspect, actually."

Light turned away. "That... that was before. Now I'm positive... yeah! I'm 100% positive I'm not Kira."

"Are you positive that you never were Kira?" L asked.

Light hesitated.

"I don't think I can honestly answer that question with a yes."

L scrutinized Light's expression and posture with his large dark eyes then nodded.

"Fair enough. I suppose I can come up with a better prize. Something that has nothing to do with the case... something that's just us."

When he hears this Light's eyes glazed over a bit. He got a fragile smile on his face then a mocking scowl.

"L... do you remember when everyone else had the opportunity to go back to the police and white the Kira case to save their jobs?"

"Yes. Why?" L asked curiously.

Light turned to him fondly and said,

"I just kind of wish they had. Me and you working alone to catch Kira would be fine..."

"I agree..." L told him honestly. He was then struck with an idea and he smiled, "Ok I've got it. The prize will be... one entire day without anyone from the task force! Only if you win of course."

"Misa too?" Light asked with wide eyes.

"Of course." L replied smugly.

Light then laughed. "But that's a prize for you too!"

L acted appalled. "What are you talking about Light-kun? I love Misa-san!"

"Liar!" Light teases.

"Takes one to know one." L retorted, then wished he hadn't when Light gave him the cold shoulder for the next 20 minutes. When Light was finally in a better mood he muttered,

"If you win... I want to see you eat broccoli."

L's eye widened to an impossible size as he stuttered,

"L- Light-kun... that's evil!"

"Feel my wrath, Ryuzaki!" Light said jokingly. He then stopped and smacked his palm with his fist. "Aha! That's it! Wrath!"

"And just how am I wrathful, Light-kun?"

Light stopped. He didn't have a very good answer.

"I'm sure you are wrathful somehow... I just have to think of it."

"Good luck." L teased. Light just scowled.

"I can see how Kira is wrathful... and since you have some things in common with him, I'm positive you are wrathful too. You just hide it well. Wrath is like anger, and you never show emotion, so of course it would be hard to convict you of being overly angry. On the other hand... wrath can mean other things."

"That is a very astute statement, Light-kun." L replied.

Light nodded. "For example, wrath can refer to self-denial, revenge seeking behavior, or even self loathing to the point where one might kill themselves. In it's purest form, suicide is know as the ultimate expression on wrath. Then again, you are not trying to kill yourself. Though... there must be some part of you that hates yourself. Why would one have a job such as this if they did not hate themselves?"

L listened to Lights words closely and felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Of course there was a part of him that he hated. He hated it very much. Not that he would ever admit it, much less admit it to someone like Light. Light, who was the main suspect in L's murder case.

"Once again, Light-kun, you amaze me with your insight. I truly wish we could have met on better terms. In a different time when you were not Kira."

Light growled in anger. L ignored him and continued,

"Then again I'm not sure if..." he trailed off, leaving Light confused as to what he was going to say next.

L scowled as he finished the sentence in his mind.

_... I'm not sure if I would still like you if you were not Kira..._

He knew this was backwards and strange, but he couldn't help himself. Kira was like the ultimate test to him. Kira could only be Light-kun. The dynamic wouldn't work if Kira was not Light. If Kira was not Light... then L was attracted to a perfect idea. Light was that perfect idea because he was Kira.

If L had met Light and Light had not been Kira, L would have had no reason to like him besides his general good looks. Light wasn't just Light. He was Kira as well. And so he had Kira's personality. That personality was part of the Light-kun L liked. Not that he would ever admit it.

L was pulled out of his own thoughts when Light muttered,

"You are wrathful towards Kira."

L scowled. "I am not. I simply have strong feelings towards Kira. Not hate, not anything else. Just regular strong feelings that mean I will go to any lengths to see him punished for his crimes."

Light shook his head.

"That is not what I mean. When you made Dad pretend he was going to shoot Misa and I, that was... cruel. There were easier ways to prove we were telling the truth. Making my Father... He didn't deserve it."

"I disagree." L muttered very quietly.

Light scowled and nodded but did not argue.

Later that night as L tried to sleep, he noticed Light moving in his. Light began shaking and moaning. He curled up into a ball then stretched out, yelling incoherently. L was about to wake him when he heard the distinctive whimper,

"Dad... no..."

L's hand froze. Light continued trembling beside him and once nearly hit his head on the wall from shuffling around so much. L couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Light's shoulders and shook him.

"Light-kun. Light-kun, wake up!"

Light curled closer to L but didn't wake. He kept repeating "dad," over and over. L shook him harder and said hurriedly,

"Light!"

Light finally stopped convulsing and opened his eyes. L sighed and let one hand hold the back of Light's hair as his other hand squeezed a shoulder. Light was dazed and looking up at L with confusion. L just stared back at him meaningfully and said,

"You win. I am wrath. Now please, Light-kun... Sleep."

__________________________________________________

**Uh oh! Sweetness time!**

**You know what goes good with sweets? Reviews! Just ask L he's an expert.**

**KeikoPanda102**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sloth

Light awoke next to something soft and cold. It took him a full two minutes to realize it was L he was laying against, and to his surprise, on top of. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes he asked,

"Why're you so cold?"

L just shrugged. Light yawned as L stood up and the chains jangled between them. Light then remembered how he got into that odd position last night. He scowled.

"Ryuzaki, how come you suddenly changed your mind last night?"

"You were crying." L answered.

Light rubbed under his eyes to see if he could feel tear marks but L just said,

"Not tears. You were having a bad dream... and I suppose it was my fault. The trick with Yagami-san was a little wrathful. I could have done it much more tactfully... but I was only thinking about hurting Kira."

Light smiled. "Only five to go."

L didn't give him any response and just peeled his shirt off. As L grabbed another plain white shirt out of a drawer Light realized that he was staring. He quickly turned away and questioned himself, wondering what was wrong with him. Why would he be staring at L? Sure, underneath those boring clothes the man was fairly muscular and fit. He was also pale and thin in a very pleasing way. But he was also a man, and a man who thought he was a murderer.

Light glanced back at L in time to see the other toss his old clothes on the floor and mess his hair swiftly. Light rolled his eyes at the clothes on the floor then asked,

"Why do you wear the same thing every day?"

L shrugged. "Less trouble. I need to save my brain for more important things- like catching Kira."

Light snorted. "Whatever you say, Ryuzaki. Seems like you're just lazy to me."

"Not everyone is a rich, good looking boy who's perfect and gets anything he wants."

Light flinched. "Ouch..." he murmured.

L turned his back and tried to walk away but Light didn't move as well and the chain strained. Light was scowling when L turned to face him.

"Since you're being such a jerk this morning it was amazingly easy to find a sin."

L was starting to get very annoyed with this bet and he growled,

"What?"

"Sloth. You're lazy and you always only do the littlest amount of work possible."

"Wrong." L said forcefully. "I like things clean and I like things simple. Just because you took the long way around when trying to get somewhere doesn't mean you deserve anything more than me who found a shortcut. Sloth is being purposefully lazy. It is reserved for the slow and unintelligent."

Light scowled the entire time L was talking then finally he muttered,

"Sloth is also described as being indifferent."

L didn't reply. He just pulled the chain connecting them suddenly and Light flew forward, nearly tripping and falling. Light's glare faltered as he looked up into L's eyes. The dark orbs seemed to be screaming,

"I am not indifferent."

L then began walking down into the investigation room. Matsuda began talking as soon as they entered but Light found that he could not pay attention. He was wondering what L could have been trying to say to him.

_What is he not indifferent to? Kira probably..._

Light spent the rest of the day trying to be extra civilized to L.

"Ryuzaki could you please hang me those papers that just printed?"

"Have Matsuda get them, Light-kun."

"Here Light." Matsuda smiled as he handed Light the papers but he might as well have been a ghost for all Light saw him.

"Thanks Matsuda..." He murmured without glancing at the cheerful man. The day went by uneventful and L was basically ignoring Light as they made their way back to their rooms. L decided to take a shower so he once again peeled his clothes off and hopped into the water.

Light once again noticed how desirable L's body looked. He even felt himself get a little flushed and he knew it was not from the warmth in the shower room. He cleared his throat and said loud enough for L to hear over the water,

"Ryuzaki... have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He doesn't hear any reply and then,

"Sorry Light-kun I think I had water in my ears... what did you just say?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Oh..." Was L's next reply. "No, a girlfriend is one of those things I deemed unimportant. I don't have time for one. Besides I can't stand most people. It's difficult when anything you say goes about 40 feet over their heads."

Light sighed. "I know that feeling."

L was quiet for a moment then he couldn't stop himself from asking,

"How do you stand it? Misa and other girls? Why do you put up with it?"

"Why do you think I do it?" Light asked sneakily.

"I think its to blend in. I don't actually think you like girls at all."

Light stood up but kept his voice steady as he asked, "Are you insinuating what I think you are, Ryuzaki?"

L chose this moment to step out of the shower and make Light's face go a deep magenta color. He quickly turned away from L's smirk and said angrily,

"Don't do that, you caught me off-gaurd!"

Ignoring his anger L just replied,

"I'm not insinuating anything Light-kun. I'm simply making an observation. I would not want to offend you of course."

L then walked out of the bathroom with Light in tow and tossed on yet another plain white shirt. He then laid down in the bed and turned the light's off. Light laid down next to him tentatively and muttered,

"I really don't think you care all that much about offending me. And you insinuate that I am Kira about every 5 seconds."

"That's completely different. Whether or not you are Kira has everything to do with the case. Your sexual orientation on the other hand has very little importance to me."

"You're an ass."

"That's besides the point."

Light is silent for a little while so L even thinks he may have given up and gone to sleep. L was about to start smirking and thinking that Light had forgotten to convince him of his sin for the day. Then Light spoke up,

"You know that sloth is also considered a failure to utilize ones talents and gifts."

L scowled, not quite understanding what Light was getting at. Light continued,

"What I mean is; you have a nice body. It's a shame if you waist it just because no one suits you're taste. It's a little like sloth..."

L smiled in the darkness.

"I think that may be pushing it a little, Light-kun, but I'm going to let it slide because you sound so cute tonight."

Light turned so he was as far from L in the bed as possible and smiled as well muttering,

"4 down, 3 to go."

__________________________________________________

**WAAAAAHH!!! I was trying SO hard to finish this by midnight so I could post it ON L's birthday but I FAILED! I'm such a FAILURE! Gosh i'm mad at myself right now. **

**Me: L, I failed you...**

**L: It's ok. Just give me all your candy.**

**Me:(throws pillowcase of candy I got from trick or treating at L) Take it! I don't deserve it! I was out getting candy when I should have been writing for you!**

**L:(munching on skittles) It's ok. Do you have any more?**

**Me: ...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and Happy Halloween to everyone!!!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Envy

"Time to wake up, Light-kun."

"I'm up already."

Light said as he sat up and threw the covers off of him. There was no light coming in from the windows, L liked them closed at all times. The only light came from some torch-like lamps on the walls turned down low. Light went over to a drawer and pulled out a black turtleneck sweater and some khaki pants. He waited for L to unlock the handcuffs then he pulled the clothes on. L did the same then he said,

"Light-kun, I'm finding out more and more about you everyday."

"How so?" Light asked.

"Everything you do serves a purpose. Each small action, however simple, is purposeful."

"You're just too observant Ryuzaki." Light said flatly, though his heart began beating a little faster..

"It's my job to be observant. I'm sure you've learned some things about me after all this quality time we've been spending."

Light turned away. "Not really. You're so secretive there isn't really much I could learn."

L was quiet for a moment. Light began regretting his accusation until L said monotonously,

"Light-kun... I'm sure you are smart enough to understand why I cannot reveal anything about my true self to you. I'd like to say it isn't just you that I won't get close too... but it is. You are Kira and I cannot trust you."

Light wouldn't meet L's eyes no matter how hard L tried.

"I understand your point of view, Ryuzaki. We should really get downstairs earlier this morning, Misa will probably want a date today so we need to utilize all the time we have."

Light began walking down the stairs and L just said,

"Light-kun, you only have three sins left? Which are you going to try and catch me doing today?"

Light, glad for a change of subject, counted the final three sins off,

"Envy, lust, and pride. Hm... I think I might as well go in order. Envy then. Jealousy, wishing to posses something so another cannot posses it."

"Look around Light-kun. I have very little to be jealous about. I have everything I need."

"But have you always had everything you need?"

"The bet is only if you can find me committing a sin, not finding if I ever have committed a sin."

"True." Light replied. They walked into the investigation room to find the rest of the team watching Sakura TV on the largest screen. The seconds largest screen was focussed on Misa putting her makeup on in her room. Matsuda turned to them when they entered and had a grim expression on his face as pointed to the screen and said,

"Look. They've been advertising something Kira-related all day and it seems like their about to show it."

L and Light looked towards the television just as an announcers voice spoke up,

"Here we have it! The Kiresujitsu Chorus singing the brand new Kira Supporter Anthem!"

There was soft music then the screen lit up to show a group of white robed people standing on a raised platform. The back row opened their mouths and began singing the refrain:

_Kira, Kira_

The others then sang the lines:

_He is the light._

On and on it went:

_Kira, Kira_

_He will smite_

_Kira, Kira_

_The future is bright_

_Kira, Kira_

_Thanks to his might_

_Kira, Kira_

_Criminals take flight_

_Kira, Kira_

_To supporters delight_

_Kira, Kira_

_We know his plight_

_Kira, Kira_

_We know his fight_

_Kira, Kira_

_Hold us tight_

_So much do we love_

_Your godly sight_

There was silence then the last stanza began to be sung. Each singer was smiling widely with their hands clasped towards the sky as they belted out:

_Kira, Kira_

_He will save us all_

_Kira, Kira_

_L will fall._

There was deafening silence as Matsuda mutes the tv. They all turned to L who simply sighed and sat on his haunches in his chair. Light thought faintly about placing a hand on L's shoulder then he stopped when L spoke up,

"We don't need things like this to distract us. Those people are fools. Kira is a murderer! Not god, not an angel, and definitely not anyone to be praised! Don't be discouraged. We will win and I will not, as they so aptly put it, _fall._"

Light drew away his hand. The first line of the song was still ringing in his head.

_Kira, Kira, he is the light._

He hoped L was not thinking the same thing he was. But he knew there was a strong chance that L was indeed mirroring Light's thoughts. The air in the room was thick and deadly silent. It was only broken when Misa screamed,

"Liiiiight! Misa wants a date! I haven't seen you in like 5 days!"

L and Light locked eyes and L sighed as he said,

"You did call it, Light. Well should we get going?"

Light growled, "Sure..."

When they open the door Misa was humming to the tune of the song they just heard. Light quickly went up to her and yelled,

"Misa! Why would you sing that? Kira is a murderer and I'm trying to catch him, remember?"

"I'm sorry Light! It's just really catchy!"

L laughed behind them.

"Light-kun it's fine. It's just a song. You overreact to everything. Besides it is really catchy."

Light sighed and Misa smiled.

"See Light! Even Ryuzaki thinks so."

Light then just sat down on the couch. Before L could take a seat next to him, Misa jumped onto his lap and hugged him cheerfully. L just quickly sat across from them and picked up the piece of pie laid across the table for them. Watari always put snacks out. There were always three but really only L ate them. Today he seemed especially hungry and was shoving all the food in his mouth.

Misa was trying her very hardest to straddle and kiss Light. Light was working equally hard to push her off. L watched him with curious eyes.

When it was finally time for them to go to bed Light had completely forgotten about finding how L was envious.

__________________________________________________

**Uh oh! What if Light doesn't get all the sins???**

**Anywho.... review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pride

"Light-kun, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"You didn't get a sin for today." L stated.

"There wasn't a rule saying it had to be one sin a day." Light retorted.

"But envy was easy. I was being so obvious today, you should have noticed." L was teasing Light and having fun. Light turned so he and L were facing each other in the bed and asked quietly,

"Are you admitting to being envious of someone?"

"Yes. But you will have to guess who I was envious of. I'm not just going to tell you, that would take all the fun out of it."

"Of course." Light rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok... were you jealous of... Matsuda for finding something Kira-related before you?"

"Nope." L replied.

Light tried another guess.

"Were you envious of Kira for having so many loyal supporters?"

"Definitely not."

Light began getting very thoughtful. He could just picture L's face in the darkness and Light was going to get it right.

"Were you jealous of me because Misa is so in love with me?"

"How egotistical of you, Light-kun." L said in a monotonous voice. Then his tone became more playful and he said, "You're getting warmer though."

"Hm... We're you jealous of me because I-"

"I'll give you a hint," L cut him off, "I was not jealous of you."

"Fine then." Light pouted. "You were jealous of Misa probably. Were you jealous of her singing voice?"

"Come on, Light-kun. You aren't this stupid." L said mockingly. Light growled in response.

"Were you jealous of Misa because she can touch me!?" He blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth just as L smiled in the darkness and muttered,

"Bingo. Good night, Light-kun."

__________________________________________________

"Out of all the 7 deadly sins, which do you think is the worst?" L asked the entire investigation team the next morning. Matsuda was first to answer, to no ones surprise.

"Greed. Isn't greed the worst? I mean, wrath is pretty bad too but I think greedy people are usually stupid."

"Wow. I'm kind of surprised Matsuda even knows all the sins." Light muttered to L under his breath. L hid a smile as Soichiro said,

"Lust, definitely. Not being able to control ones self is despicable!"

"I think it's pride. That's what the bible says anyway." Aizawa answered.

Mogi then said in his usual quiet voice,

"I agree with Matsuda actually. Greed is terrible and will always end badly."

L nodded then turned to Light.

"Well, what do you think, Light-kun?"

Light stopped to think about it for a moment then answered, "I think all the sins are equally bad. If I really had to chose one, though, pride is the most dangerous."

"Agreed." L said back. "It's a good thing I don't have much pride."

"Yes you do." Light said back seriously.

"How so?" L asked, sensing that he was about to be caught in the second to final sin.

"No one who does not have a serious amount of pride could have a chance of winning against Kira. You, Ryuzaki, L, do have a chance, therefor you have pride. I know for a fact you think you are better than Kira."

"I actually agree, Light. But that's not very surprising. We agree on a lot of things..."

"Except that we cannot seem to agree on whether or not I am Kira." Light said with a scowl.

"That is just because you are stubborn and quite a bit prideful yourself."

"Not as much as you. They say Pride is the most serious of the sins because all other sins can stem from it. That means that you probably have a lot of it." Light debated.

"Do I, or do I not, Light-kun?" L and Light's discussion was rising between them like heat. Light's fists were clenched and L was narrowing his eyes as he waited for Light's answer.

"You have pride, L."

L didn't even pretend not to hear the purposeful use of his real name. Not as if Light knew it was his real name, Light had simply used L because he'd wanted to make a point. L smiled.

"Yes... I believe I do. Only one left."

Light turned away but both could feel shivers running down their spines as they shared the same thought at the same time:

_Lust._

Light was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him. After everything L had done to him, why was it so easy to get along with him? Well, no one would really call it getting along when they had to result to physical violence every other day. But, every time they fought it just seemed mandatory, like they were desperate to get rid of a mountain of pent up energy and fighting was the only way.

L had even accused Light of being gay! Light still did not understand why he had not disputed L when he had said that. He had even flirted when implicating L of being wrathful. Light had wondered a few times if he was gay or not. Women had always been kind of pathetic to him. Men were strong and smart, at least, the strong and smart ones were. The ones like L...

__________________________________________________

**One more chapter! Haha, but I'm fairly sure you can guess what's going to happen. XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lust

Light had always had very good control over his emotions. It was necessary. Being unable to control ones own self meant that one would only be that much easier to be controlled by someone else. Besides, if Light had not acquired extreme control, he would have exploded in the face of every moronic human he had ever come across. The idea always struck him though, he would not deny it. There were just so many stupid people, how could one avoid them? One of Lights greatest dreams was to beat some complete idiot around the head with a metal chair. Of course, he controlled himself. Now though, controlling himself around stupid people was not the problem Light was having. In fact, that control seemed like a cakewalk compared to what he was enduring now.

"Ryuzaki could you please put your shirt back on!" His voice nearly cracked when he tried to stop from yelling his plea.

L smirked secretly.

"Don't be so uptight Light-kun. I'm simply taking my time to figure out what shirt I'm going to wear today."

Light's scowl deepened.

"Very funny, Ryuzaki. I know what you are doing."

"Oh really, am I trying to give you more time to figure out that last sin? Lusty lust, lust, lusty lust! How about we go to Misa-san's room and have her do a little striptease, see if I react?"

L was having the time of his life. The looks that were appearing on Light's face were worth anything. He himself was having a little control issue stopping himself from laughing. Especially when Light got a very disturbed and appalled looks on his face at L's last idea.

"Hell no!" Light shouted. Light shuffled around the room awkwardly as L continued "picking out his shirt" with an aggravatingly calm exterior. Finally Light growled,

"Come on Ryuzaki! We need to get started on today's work. We've been distracted by this bet all week. We haven't done anything. Kira is out there right now, L!"

L frowned, now he was getting annoyed. Sure, at first Light's shyness had been cute, now it was just frustrating. L pulled the chain connecting them and Light was pushed against the far wall. L placed two hands on either side of Light's head and leaned in saying,

"Light-kun, if there is one thing you need not worry about, it is working today."

L sighed.

"I sent the others away. Misa-san to. We are alone. Do you know why I did this? Of course you do. Now tell me Light-kun... why would I have done this?"

Light's mouth was dry and his eyes wide as he barely murmured,

"You are lustful... I won the bet..."

L smiled. It was not a cute smile. It was a conniving, mysterious smile that sent shivers down Light's spine.

"Correct, Light-kun. Now another question: do you know why I am lustful?"

He doesn't give Light a chance to answer. Which was probably good because Light was having a difficult time breathing.

"Lust... is a very simple sin. Sexual attraction. Why in the world why I be sexually attracted right now Light-kun?"

L stopped and looked off into the far side of the room for a moment as he said out loud but mostly to himself,

"Actually... That is quite the question. As you are the only one here, it is safe to assume the one I am sexually attracted to is you. Therein lies the problem. You aren't just Light-kun, you are also Kira-kun. Therefore it is equally safe to assume that if I am attracted to Light-kun, I am attracted to Kira-kun as well. So... which one am I more attracted to?"

L sighed and looked back at Light who was eating his every word like his first meal then continued,

"You are the most interesting person I have ever met, Light-kun. Many things I say may be a lie but that, I swear to you, is not. I believe the answer to that previous question is: I am attracted to all of Light-kun. I want all of him."

Light would never be able to explain why all of L's words sent a fierce fire coursing through him. They were not loving words, they were barely nice. It may have just been the way L was saying them. He made every single syllable seem a needle that pierced Light's heart and made it beat faster, as if trying to stay alive. When L's eyes sparkled with his growing mischief, another needle struck Light's beating life organ.

"Light-kun... don't you remember? I'm greedy. Greed means that I get what I want."

L's intention was to lean down and forcefully kiss Light, even if the younger opposed. Luckily, that was not necessary. L and Light's minds had always been very in-sync. This was no exception.

They met in the middle.

Light had lost his well worked for control at L's final words. He wanted nothing more than to devour every inch of the man who caused him so much weakness and utter turmoil. He was lust as well.

Their mouths fit together like a sort of miracle. There was no fragile beginning kiss. Both felt as if they did not have time. Light wrapped his arms around the still shirtless L as the detective moved his hands lower, sliding them down Light's waist and hips.

L soon craved flesh and moved his lips down to suck Light's sensitive neck as the Kira suspect moaned his approval. L fumbled when rapidly ripping off Light's tie and tossing it to the floor. The soft cotton shirt soon followed. As L began teasing his nipples and chest Light found enough sense to groan,

"Bed..."

L instantly stopped. "You do realize that you are on the bottom, yes?"

Light froze then opened his mind and thought about it for a moment. He gulped and nodded, although not completely sure.

"It's fine, Ryuzaki. I'm not going to say I trust you but I do think that would be most appropriate."

"Call me L."

L did not know what made him say it. Just those three words were dangerous. If Light only looked farther into that one special letter, he could find everything. L felt regret seep into him then it vanished as Light smiled.

"Yes... L is better for this..."

A sudden and surprising emotion overcame L and he all but threw Light onto the mattress.

"Oof!" Light puffed as he fell on soft sheets. He stared up at L from under his bangs.

Even with L's highly accelerated intelligence and quick thinking brain it took him nearly a full minute to take in all of Light's appearance. His disheveled hair flying like feathers around his cherub face that was flushed and panting as though he just ran a mile. His almond eyes narrowed as he gave L the same _lustful_ expression L was giving his entire body. Both Light's arms were spread out and his hands balled into crisp fists. His bare chest gleamed in the small bit of light creeping into the room. L let his eyes slide down smooth flesh and rest at where only a moment ago he had been undoing the button on Light's khaki's. Light subtly reached down without his eyes leaving L and undid the zipper. L watched him then they locked eyes. Light barely blinked and L was on top of him, teasing his pointed nipples and licking at his lips for entrance.

Light was surprised at how easy it was to submit to L. L made it feel so good there was no time for him to think about how he should be embarrassed. Even if he did have the time he would not be embarrassed. He thought that being embarrassed was a foolish thing to be and made one seem weak and insecure anyway. He only realized how embarrassed he should have have been when he let out a strangled cry like that of a wolf in heat.

"Aaaaa AAH!!"

Light slapped a hand over his mouth at the sound. L's face was blank as he slid a hand around Light's neck and wove his fingers into his silken hair. He leaned forward and nibbled at Light's ear, causing the younger to stop himself from crying out again. L whispered into Light's sensitive ear,

"Why stop? Afraid of being too lustful? Light-kun I believe we are both already going to hell, why not go in style?"

Light's chest heaved and he hid his eyes behind his hair for a moment then a smile splashed onto his face. He looked up and his eyes filled with an innocent lust that made L's heart forget for a moment that Light was Kira. He smiled as well as he leaned in and captured Light's lips passionately.

Light felt as his erection grew in the steamy atmosphere. L too could sense that it was time to move things along. He slid Light's pants off then next his underwear. Keeping his face blank he took in all of Light. He knew why Light was so cocky. The boy had something to be proud about. Light smirked and L just raised an eyebrow. He slid his own pants off and Light's eyes widened. L even thought he saw him shirk back a little on the bed. L could barely contain a grin.

"I'm starting to become not so sure about this... L."

L leaned over Light and kissed him gently as he reached into the drawer next to their bed. Light eyed the small bottle he pulled out.

"I had Watari get this the day we made the bet. I had a... feeling."

"Never hurts to think ahead." Light swallowed.

"Something we agree on."

"Strawberry flavored..." Light read on the label of the lube.

"Not that it's really necessary. You already taste delicious. A bit like burnt sugar or cotton candy." L murmured erotically.

L's voice sent an electric shock down Light's spine and he wiggled under L. His erection was beginning to hurt from no stimulation. L flipped the cap of the lubricant open then reached under Light and flipped him on his stomach. He then slide his hand below Light and began stroking him, causing him to lift up his hips and give L just the image he was looking for. He stopped stroking Light's front and spread the younger's cheeks. Light remained firm and kept his stance as L spread the lube on his fingers and placed them at Light's hole.

Once again, as L pushed his finger inside Light, the latter found it amazingly easy to submit to L. He just wanted the pleasure. It was all too good. Who cared if they were both guys? Who cared that he was on the bottom? Who cared that L was huge and it would probably hurt once the man was inside him? Right at that moment Light felt so good he could scream. L placed a second finger inside and curled them, tapping the mysterious place inside Light and he did scream.

"L!!!!"

L added a third finger quickly and hurried through preparing Light. Everything about Light was drawing him and capturing him in an amazing dream of ecstasy. His taste, his smell, his feel, and especially his voice. His voice was so heart wrenching and it was just made that much better when that voice was used to call out L's name. He wanted to be inside Light as soon as he could. He wanted to do a number of terrible things to Light to make him break down to his very core and L would take that too. He wanted everything of Light to be his and he wanted to destroy it all.

It was such a fragile yet tremendous feeling L worried about his sanity for a moment. When Light began moving his hips back to make L's fingers go deeper L couldn't stop himself anymore. Just the feel of Light's tightness around his fingers was making him want to cum. He removed the finger and Light instantly sat up, panting and staring at L with lidded amber eyes.

Light crawled across the bed like a wild animal and pushed L down. He sat on L's chest and bent over the rigid manhood in front of him. He wrapped his fingers around it and played with it like he'd never seen a penis before in his life. He couldn't help it. It was a magnificent member and needed to be fondled over. He was breath so hard that L almost wondered if he was ok. L completely forgot about that when Light wrapped his mouth around the length. He didn't know what made him do it. he just wanted to _taste_ it. He let his tongue soak up all of it then he took it out of his mouth and decided that he wanted it inside of him that very instant.

He spread himself over it and as L watched him with calculating and wide eyes he lowered himself onto the rock hard staff. Once he was completely on it he lifted himself up and then slammed back down. Light threw his head back as a shock of pain and pleasure coursed through him. He wanted it again and he lifted himself up one more time only to feel L's hands on his hips. He turned behind him to see L looking at him with some amusement.

"Backwards cowgirl(in this case cowboy) is one of the most impersonal ways possible to have sex. Turn around at least, Light-kun. You're facial expression are very arousing."

Light was panting and afraid his voice would shake if he spoke so he just nodded. He lifted himself completely off L's rod then positioned himself so he was looking down at L held his hips as he settled back onto the stiff member. He let himself enjoy it more this time. He brought himself down slower and heard L groan. The fingers on Light's waist tightened.

L felt Light's warm walls move all around him and heard Light's screams of pleasure as he increased his pace. L bucked his hips, making sure to go as deep as Light would let him. He felt as if his entire manhood was buried in Light when his pelvis hit his ass. A fast-paced smacking sound coursed through the room and over the sounds of loud yelling and groaning.

Light's hands fell on L's stomach and scraped the skin there as the pleasure in his body increased. Sheer wildness was coursing through Light. He had never been this way before. Not with anyone. It was L. It had to be L. Everything about the man was intriguing and mesmerizing to Light. He was so different and so difficult to get through. They were so similar yet so different. It didn't help that their relationship was beyond taboo. Not only were they both men but they were suspect and detective. It made L and their strange relationship so much hotter to Light who had never done anything against the rules like this before.

Every time L slammed into him was just another shock of life. It felt as if L was making him live for once. Just the pleasure was enough to turn his mind into mush. He could barely hold out much long. When L began stroking his front he screamed at the top of his lunges, not caring that his voice would be gone the next day, not that he would have been able to stop it if he cared. He was so caught up in the pleasure that when he finally felt like he was about to come he even had tears flowing down his cheeks in his frenzied passion.

L felt Light's body shift and knew the younger was about to release. He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Light over onto his back and pounded into him as if it were the last thing he would ever do. He sincerely wished it would be. He shoved in one final time as Light released his seed onto his chest. L filled him with everything he had, wanting at least something to lay claim to that body. If fucking Light until his last breath was all he could do, L would not cease until it was done.

Light had no strength left in him. If someone told him that he could find Kira and all he had to do was walk 10 steps, he would probably not be able to do it. L was in a similar situation. He was panting heavily next to Light, their breathing nearly matching until both relaxed and calmed down. L turned to Light and saw how perfectly sculpted the boys face was. There was no mistake made when producing this person. If their were angels... Light was crafted from their mold. L sighed.

"It is a good thing lust is not the same thing as love..."

Light turned to him and met his monotonous face with an equally passive expression as he answered,

"Yeah. The great L cannot fall in love with his prime Kira suspect."

L did not hear any accusation or sarcasm in Light's voice, because their was none. He replied in the equally relaxed tone as Light had,

"No... I don't suppose I can."

L and Light glanced at each other, amber orbs locking with obsidian crystals. They both knew that they probably did love each other.

But... It was the kind of love that was complicated. The kind of love where neither admitted it, even to themselves. The kind of love where nothing changed between them. The kind of love where, if one of them died, the other would not be upset.

The kind of love that was a lie.

Then again, _lying_ was not one of the 7 deadly sins, was it?

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you like it! Um... yeah! and Review please! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
